


Hold Me Tight

by Anonymous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Autistic Alec Lightwood, Caring Magnus Bane, Fluff, Gags, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Oral Fixation, autistic author, idk what this is, it's probs shit, no beta we die like men, slight angst, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Okay so I had this idea where autistic Alec likes to use non-sexual bondage as a way to calm down and feel safe with Magnus, the secure and tight feeling is really calming for him
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Hold Me Tight

Alec was overstimulated

Magnus could tell that his husband was overwhelmed and feeling things far too hard at this moment in time

The Shadowhunter was pacing back and forth beside the bed Magnus was sitting on, hands shaking and his breathing slightly fast. 

At times like this, Magnus had to keep things simple and easy for Alec's overclocked brain, asking too many questions would only cause further distress.

"Alexander" Magnus said softly, pulling a low whine from Alec as he responded to the best of his ability, still not slowing his continuous pacing.

"Would you like some help?" Alec nodded without looking at him

"I'm going to go through our list and you just let me know what you need" Another nod 

"Weighted blanket?" Alec shook his head 

"Headphones" Another headshake 

"Ropes" Alec's pacing seemed to falter as he nodded.

The two of them had discovered one night that Alec found shibari very comforting and relaxing, the secure and tight feeling of the ropes on his body seemed to calm his nerves almost instantly.

"Okay my love, I'll go get the ropes for you okay? Would you like anything else from the box?" Magnus questioned as he stood up, Alec nodded and pointed to his mouth. Alec's autism caused him to have an oral fixation, he enjoyed having something in his mouth and it also calmed him down.

"Okay darling, I'll grab your rope and your gag" With that, Magnus got up and headed toward the wardrobe where they kept their box of toys. The warlock had no interest in the sexual toys that also lay in there, Alec needed the safety and security that the other items could bring.

Upon coming back out of the wardrobe Magnus saw Alec sitting on the bed, slightly bouncing as he still wasn't feeling calm.

"I got the blue one's darling, the ones that compliment your eyes," Magnus said gently as he sat down next to Alec, placing out all the items on the bed.

Before Magnus could even ask whether or not Alec wanted his shirt on, the Shadowhunter was pulling it over his head and facing Magnus, his eyes refusing to meet his husband's 

"Alright baby, you ready?" Alec nodded and seemingly tried to relax as Magnus picked up the rope and began to work.

It was a silent process every time, Alec had his small cues that told Magnus if something was too tight or too loose.

Magnus could feel Alec's tension slowly melting under his hands as he looped and tied tight knots all over Alec's torso. 

As Magnus tied the final knot, securing Alec's arms tightly against his chest, the Shadowhunter sighed in content.

Magnus picked up the ball gag that was still sitting on the bed and offered it to Alec

"Still want this?" Magnus questioned, Alec, nodded with his eyes closed.

As gently as he could, Magnus eased the gag into Alec's open mouth and secured it behind his head, making sure it wasn't too tight but just enough to give Alec what he needed.

Magnus smiled at his handiwork, seeing Alec was almost in a trance-like state and clearly a lot more calm.

"Would you like me to hold you my darling?" Alec nodded and allowed Magnus to shift him onto his lap, Alec's legs wrapped around his waist and his head laying on Magnus' shoulder, his soft puffs of breath coming from his nose hitting Magnus' neck.

"My darling boy, you're so good for me," Magnus said softly, his arm gently around Alec and the other hand delicately carding through the Shadowhunter's hair.

Alec let out a small noise and pressed his nose against Magnus' throat.

"Feeling better?" Magnus asked, feeling a gentle nod on his shoulder. Alec was a lot less tense and wasn't bouncing and shaking as he was before, once again their method had worked.

"Good, would you like to stay like this for a while?" A muffled noise left Alec as he agreed

Magnus smiled and let out a sigh of his own, relaxation washing over him knowing that Alec was content and happy.

"Of course my darling, take all the time you need" 

Together they sat there, Alec happily drifting feeling safe and secure in Magnus' arms 

And Magnus holding Alec tightly, a silent promise that he'd never have to face anything alone and he'd always be there to keep him safe, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> As an autistic person, I really like that pressure and "tightness" feeling if that makes any sense, I thought maybe writing about it would make sense? IDK this came to my mind last night, also oral fixation is a very powerful thing


End file.
